The Game to Crown the New Little Giant
さな |Chīsana Kyojin Kettei-sen}} is the three hundred and thirty-eighth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 12th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2019 series. Overview Karasuno makes last minute preparations ahead of their match against Kamomedai. Hinata finally meets his idol, the Small Giant, when he unexpectedly shows up to support his alma mater at Nationals. Plot Three hours prior to the Karasuno vs. Kamomedai match, the Karasuno support group is walking with the Nekoma sisters before a mysterious figure calls out to Akiteru. Saeko recognizes the figure immediately and is shocked by his presence. Meanwhile, Coach Ukai is briefing his players about Kamomedai. He warns the players to be cautious of not only Hoshiumi but also Kamomedai's blocking prowess, which is recognized as one of the best in the nation. After Ukai's serious talk, Daichi quickly energizes the team by reminding them that they are currently a top 8 team and will be playing on center court if they win the upcoming match. During the down time ahead of the match, Kiyoko is surprised to find Kageyama diligently writing. Hinata explains to the managers that Kageyama is writing in his volleyball journal as part of his strict self-care routine. He then proceeds to openly admire Kageyama for his skills and hard work before proclaiming that he will one day defeat Kageyama. At the same time, Yamaguchi boldly declares to Tsukishima that they will overcome Kamomedai with their serve and block. Yamaguchi gets tongue-tied and messes up his line, giving the two friends a good laugh. Later as Karasuno heads out to the court, Saeko suddenly calls out to Hinata informing him that the Small Giant is here. Hinata immediately rushes over to meet his idol and excitedly asks the Small Giant about his current volleyball activities. To everyone's surprise, the Small Giant reveals that he is no longer playing the sport due to having other priorities as well as not been invited to another team. After Hinata and the others leave, Saeko is worried if she has dampened Hinata's spirit. However, Hinata states to Kageyama that he is surprisingly not disappointed by this revelation. Appearances *Shōyō Hinata *Tobio Kageyama *Kōrai Hoshiumi *Saeko Tanaka *Akane Yamamoto *Alisa Haiba *Makoto Shimada *Yūsuke Takinoue *Akiteru Tsukishima *Small Giant *Keishin Ukai *Daichi Sawamura *Kōshi Sugawara *Hitoka Yachi *Yū Nishinoya *Takanobu Aone *Kenji Futakuchi *Kōsuke Sakunami *Yutaka Obara *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Asahi Azumane *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kiyoko Shimizu *Kei Tsukishima *Kenma Kozume *Tetsurō Kuroo Chapter notes Character revelations * The Small Giant makes an appearance and is revealed to have not continued volleyball after high school due to having other priorities as well as not being invited to play on other teams. * The Small Giant currently attends school in Tokyo. * Kamomedai is said to be one of the best blocking teams in Japan, akin to a max-level version of Date Tech. Trivia *In commemoration of the series' 7th anniversary, the magazine features a cover page of Hinata running forward with images of Kenma, Hoshiumi, Atsumu, and Bokuto at the back. The text reads, "The strong gathers, charge toward the court!" *In addition, the chapter also includes a color centered page of Karasuno doing a training run in the midst of winter. The text reads, "Rushing through!! The 7th Year Anniversary!!" Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 38 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc